Summer patrol (part 1)
I actually, just this once, don't want anyone else to make another part. Sorry guys, I just have an idea. So this is when the paw patrol go to a house on a lake for the summer. At the train station........ Ryder: Come on pups! Time to go! Skye: I can't wait! Marshall: This is gonna be the best summer ever!!! Chase: *howls* Marshall: TO THE TRAIN! Katie: Bye! Ryder: Bye! Mayor: Bye! All: Bye! Chase: Ryder, go hug Katie. Ryder: What? Chase: Hehehe, nothing! On the train....... Rocky: *gasp* Rubble: What is it Rocky? Rocky: A bad storm is gonna hit us tonight! Skye: I bet it's nothing. Chase: Yeah! It's nothing! Rocky: Um, okay. Rubble: I'm bored! Ryder: Pups, we have 2 more hours. Rocky: UGG! Zuma: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Skye: *Yawn* Chase: *Yawn* (lays by her) Rocky: Look at this game! (points to the screen) Marshall: COOL!!! Chase: SHHH! Rubble: I'll guess I'll look out the window. In the woods by the lake....... Ryder: This is it! All: WOW! The cabin had 3 bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a basement. Marshall: Let's go let's go!! Chase: Let's get in our swim trunks! Skye: O.... Marshall: NO! It's raining! Rocky: This is gonna be a bad storm! Zuma: DUDE! (closes Rockies laptop) Forget the storm! Skye: Well, I guess we can just stay inside. Zuma: That's cool. That night........... (Skye and Chase are playing tug a pillow) (Zuma is watching tv) (Marshall is playing the laptop) (Rocky is eating a bone) And Rubble Is taking a nap) Skye: UGH! It's not fair! You're so big! Ryder: Pups! Rubble: Huh! What! I'm up! Woah! (Falls of the couch) Ryder: I'm getting alerts on the computer about the storm, so I'm going to set up the basement in case we sleep down there. Ryder: Marshall! Are you even listening? Marshall: Yeah. (Playing the laptop) Marshall: What? Rocky: I'm going down stairs! Chase: Me too! Zuma: I am! Rubble: Me three! Marshall: It's the safest thing to do. Skye: I'm not afraid of a little storm! Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Chase: Me either! Rocky: I'm going! Ryder: Come down if it gets to bad. Marshall: Okay! Later........... Marshall: It's just a little rain! Skye: Yeah! Zuma: Totally! (The TV went out) Zuma: Man! (The power went out) Skye: It's freezing now! (The lights went out) All: AAAAAAHHHHH! (They darted for the basement) Skye: Let me through!!!! Zuma: I can't move! (They were stuck in the hall together) Chase: We went at the same time! We're stuck! Rubble: WAIT FOR ME!!!! (He bumped into them) Marshall: Woah! CRASH! Skye: What was that! Chase: I can't see anything!! Zuma: I can't hear you! It's too dark!!! Marshall: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! All: AAAAAAHHHHH! Ryder: PUPS! Rocky: We're are you!!! Ryder turned on a flashlight. Rocky: Hehehe! Skye, Chase, Zuma, and Rubble were jammed in the hall going down stairs. Skye: Help! Ryder: Rocky! Pull! All: Whoa! Ryder: Is everyone okay? Chase: I think so. Zuma: Weres Marshall! Marshall: GET ME OUT! (His feet were sticking out of the laundry basket) All: HAHA! Ryder: It's okay! Marshall: Thanks Ryder! They all slept through the storm after that. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes